


Pinned

by Venticelli



Series: A Collection of Kisses [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: An adventure in Twisty's mouth funk, Disgusting tongue things, Dry Humping, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Size Difference, Sorta.. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venticelli/pseuds/Venticelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dandy and Twisty get a little frisky in the playroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started out as a starter for an RP with a friend of mine, but I liked it enough to expand it a little for my own nasty purposes.

It felt strange, the air against his skin. It was cold, unlike the warm and slightly moist feeling of his breath as it filled up his mask. As putrid as it was, there was something that had come to be comforting about it. A reminded that he was still made up of things that could rot. Things that were real, had substance. And that was why he had been so hesitant to remove it. Not only did it hide his shame, but his mask had become a security object in a way. Protecting him from unpleasant things and putting for a large smile that could not be diminished by anyone's hurtful words.

Dandy had been the one to suggest it, taking off the mask, in the middle of their current...activities. The clown had pinned him down against the vaguely prickly patch of false grass in the playroom, and they had been doing little more than grinding up against each other’s hips, clothes and all, despite the fact that undergarments had clearly started to feel some strain. Maybe it had been a reaction to how Dandy had been looking at him, that frustrated little pout that was absolutely infuriating. Or maybe he was just in the mood for a little friction. Whatever the reason, Dandy hadn't bothered to fight it when the clown had grabbed his wrists. Twisty had managed a soft and happy sigh in between his seemingly inhuman and visceral moans and grunts, his eyes closing as he’d pressed his mask against Dandy’s neck, the light pressure stinging somewhat.

That’s when he’d asked. Drawing delicate fingers across the clown’s cheek and down the makeshift jaw.  _“It must get uncomfortable.”_ he’d said lightly, a hint of whine in his voice as he arched his back to press their stomach’s together. The boy had let out a stilted moan then as their cocks rubbed up against one another through their clothes.  _“Surely you wouldn’t mind if we just took it off. Just for a little bit...”_ he'd added with a touch more desperation.

Had it been anyone else, the clown would have outright rejected the very thought of giving up something he clung to so dearly, but somehow, when Dandy said it his nerves seemed to scurry to the back of his mind. Dandy knew what laid beneath and didn’t mind it. Didn't mind the ugliness, the scars and the smell. Twisty could have sworn that he might have even liked it, so he’d nodded, dragging his hips more slowly as Dandy pulled the mask up over his head.

Why he had been feeling so bold was a mystery, perhaps for the same reason he had first initiated this playtime, but carefully, he leaned in closer and ran his tongue up the young man’s neck, breath foul and hot against pristine skin. He looked up at Dandy as he did so, moving in closer and pressing he scarred remains of own jaw against the throbbing pulse, his tongue sliding up and over, tasting and taking it all in. His saliva was thick and shining in the light, impossible to miss as the clown moved to the other side, drawing his tongue over Dandy's throat with added pressure, much to his companions enjoyment as he dug his fingers into the clown's back.

Before, his nose had been filled with the smell of soft soaps, and now, he could taste it too. Florals and salt on his tongue, and it only made him hungrier as he grunted and rutted more urgently, tugging a bit at loose pants. He wanted to do more than taste. He wanted to consume, to gobble Dandy up and have all of him for himself. He wanted to squeeze and tear and dominated and keep kissing...keep kissing him with his putrid maw. All lapping tongue and mangled teeth...what a fearsome set of fangs suitable to the very best monster.


End file.
